


Favors

by sociopathicmoose (Werebr0kenppl)



Series: Kitty!Cas Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werebr0kenppl/pseuds/sociopathicmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain archangel pops back in and does a favor for his brother and leaves him with the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors

As soon as Dean opened the door to the batcave, he could tell something was off; he had told Cas that they’d be back shortly, just a regular salt and burn, only the angel was nowhere to be found. Instead, there was the tiniest of black kittens, looking even tinier on the bare, wooden table.

“What the hell, what happened to Cas?” Dean said gruffly.

“Uh dude, I think the cat is Cas, I mean…. think about it, this is exactly something Gabriel would do.”

“Gabriel? I thought he died?” Dean said incredulously.

“Wrong,” said angel-turned-trickster said as he blew the door open. “How are my least favorite pair of hunters doing?”

“Good, until you decided to pop back into our lives,” Dean said with a glare in Gabriel’s direction. “Mind telling us how you’re even here right now, hm?”

“Well, Dean-o, since you asked so nicely. Just in case you’re forgetting, I’m a trickster; I can trick my way out of just about everything.”

“B-but we saw the wing scorch marks on the floor of that hotel, we thought for sure that Lucifer killed you!” Sam stated, his worried gaze shifting between Dean and Gabriel.

“Oh, old Luci is the eaisest of the bunch to trick,” he said smugly.

“Well great, now that that’s taken care of, what the hell did you do to Cas, you son of a bitch!”

“Well, he was in a bit of trouble with the people upstairs so I decided to do him a favor.”

“So you turned him into a kitten? How exactly is that doing him a favor?”

“Hey, don’t worry, you’ll get your precious angel boyfriend back; after the stuff upstairs blows over.”

“But he’s not my bo-” Dean was cut off by Sam talking over him.

“Thank you, Gabriel, it really means a lot that you did this,” Sam said, grateful. All of a sudden the younger Winchester was thrown against the wall, struggling for breath.

“Let it be known I am not doing this for you or your brother. I’m doing it for my brother, I lost him once, and I sure as hell ain’t gonna lose him again. Capische?” Gabriel seethed, and once Sam nodded, he released his hold on the Winchester and Sam slumped to the floor.

As soon as he hit the floor, the temporarily forgotten about kitten-Cas- ran over to him and sort of nudged his hand. After a few seconds, Sam started petting the cat-Cas-whatever back, and said, “You know, he’s actually really cute.”

“Well boys, I have other business I need to attain to, so I’ll leave you to it!” Gabe said before he angel-zapped himself out of the room.

“God damnit, now what the hell are we supposed to do?” Dean asked, defeated.

Just then, Cas chose that moment to speak up; only since he was so tiny, his attempt at a mew came out as a squeak. “Oh my god, Dean, he just squeaked! How adorable!” Sam said excitedly.

“C’mon, seriously, Sammy.” “Well, I guess the first step is going to the petstore to get food and stuff.”

“Well then, this should be an adventure,” Dean said sarcastically as he grabbed his keys.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea from post on tumblr, naturally, and finally got around to writing it. gonna be a little series, idk how many i'll end writing but whatever.  
> see my tumblr for pictures of what kind of kitten i think of Cas being and also upcoming ideas.


End file.
